Hidden Life
by plaidbunny
Summary: Romano is the heir to the head of the Mafia. Lovino on the other hand, is out of college, and looking for a job. Antonio is just the guy who happens to get tangled in the middle... I tried to write in American English. Rated for boy-on-boy, and death.


**-dodges pies thrown at her-**

**Hey, I'm back, okay? Keep your knickers on!**

**I wanted to try starting a new story, but don't worry, Undead Savior's chapter 7 will be up soon… I hope. I was in Italy, and wrote the whole thing out by hand (which is now 15 pages long). Now all I have to do is decipher my handwriting, and type it in. Ew…**

**Also, I've decided to use some American swears, since Lovi would have a better chance at swearing in that language. I would die laughing the day he used English.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Even though I want to.**

Lovino stared down hard at the man on the floor, who was alternating between

squirming beneath his foot, and begging for his life.

"Ro...man...o. Please, I beg of you! This was the first time I messed up. I didn't mean to-"

Right. Here he was anonymous. No longer Lovino, but Romano. No longer an ordinary person, but the heir to the Italian Mafia. But back to the present, now. There were more pressing matters...

"What about when I told you to find out who the head of the Russian Mafia was?"

"T-that was... different... I was beaten by some bloke with a pipe. Plus, that was my partner's fau-"

**BANG**

The other hitmen near Romano grimaced at their fellow partner's blood splattered the new Oriental rug. Romano merely sighed.

"Someone get a new rug in here. There's dirt coating this one. The rest of you are dismissed."

The men gave a shaky sigh of relief. They had been here since 22:00pm, and it was now 6:00am. It had been a long night, concluded by Romano finishing off the man who had just started 2 months ago. Everyone had left in no time, and the rug was in the process of getting changed out. Romano shrugged on his jacket, and walked out of the building. Lovino onceagain, considered stopping to get an early breakfast/late dinner, which hisgrowling stomach happily complied to.

Close to his flat, he found some cafe and sat down to order something, possibly with tomatoes... He didn't even hear the waiter come up behind him.

"Hola! My name's Antonio, and I will be serving you this morning!~ Do you know what you want yet?"

Loving jumped, and managed to not pull out his gun. Instead, he settled for doing a (very manly) jump accompanied by a squeak. After he recomposed himself (meanwhile Antonio looked confused), Lovino hissed,

"What the fuck? Asshole, don't you know not to sneak up on someone?"

Antonio grinned stupidly.

"Ah. Sorry about that.~ It just that you looked so deep in thought..."

Lovino snorted, and quickly looked down at the menu to hide his embarrassment.

"Ahaha! You look like a ripe tomato.~"

Lovino looked up, surprised.

"How could a bastard like you like tomatoes?"

Antonio grinned even more.

"You like tomatoes, mister...?"

"Lovino. And yes, I do."

"Lovino...~ So cute!"

"W-what? It's not cute at all, idiot!"

Especially for one in the Mafia, thought Lovino. He quickly placed his order, and Antonio skipped, yes fucking skipped, away from the table. He sighed, and began thinking about who should be moved up in the Mafioso to cover the dead man's position. But of course, Antonio was back in no time. Talk about sucky timing...

"Lovi~ I brought your order.~"

"Yeah, that's just fuck- What did you just call me?"

"Lovi.~ It's cute, like you. Ahaha, you look like a tomato!~"

It was true, too. Lovino's face did resemble a tomato, much to his dismay. And

that fact made him pissed off.

"What the fucking hell! You idiot, I am not cute!"

Lovino jumped up, and grabbed Antonio by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm the fucking heir to the M-"

Lovino trailed off, almost forgetting that no one was supposed to know that fact.

"You look even more like a ripe tomato!~"

Lovino dropped, realizing that beating up this guy was pointless. Antonio was just stupid to provoke him. His brain was probably about the size of a cherry tomato.

He quickly finished his meal, but before Lovino could escape, Antonio ran up and stopped him.

"Hey! It was really fun to talk to you! You should come more often. You will come, right?"

Lovino sighed, but gave a reply.

"Maybe..."

As it turns out, he couldn't even make it thru the week without coming back to see Antonio.

**Yes, it's short, but it's only the first chapter. **

**Reviews for the Anglo-Russian, please?~**

**Thank you!**


End file.
